Yellow or Red?
by Pizzagirl5640
Summary: I'm playing the game with GiLaw. What if Nova and Sprx switched bodies? READ AND FIND OUT!


**Me: Hellooo! Today I am playing the game with GiLaw!**

**Sprx: WAIT! The only reason I would be here is because…**

**Me: YES! IT IS ABOUT YOU.**

**Nova: and me…**

**Me: I do not own the Hyper Force!**

**Nova's POV**

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" I screamed at the red pilot. I was only speaking the truth. You may be asking why we are even fighting. It was because Sprx had trashed my room. When I walked in my room to get something there was trash and everything was on the ground.

"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW IT WAS ME!?" Sprx yelled back.

"WHO ELSE WOULD DO SUCH A THING TO MY ROOM?" I screamed back. Of course it was him. It had to be him.

"YOU ALWAYS BLAME ME FOR STUFF." Sprx said. It almost sounded like he was pouting.

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT IS ALWAYS YOU!" I screamed back at him. We were so in to our fight that we didn't notice that we had walked into Gibson's lab.

"NO IT'S NOT! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT JUST MAYBE YOU HAVEN'T CLEANED YOUR ROOM IN A WHILE AND YOU JUST NOTICED TODAY?"

Was he saying I don't take care of my room? I wasn't going to let anyone tell me that I trashed my own room. So I pushed him into some of Gibson's chemicals, but he brought me down with him. We both got knocked out in the progress.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

We both woke up feeling just fine but there was one problem.

"Why are you wearing my face?" asked Sprx, but when I turned around, I saw me. Maybe I was looking in a mirror, but I couldn't be. I was standing up and my look alike was kneeling on the floor. Me and my look alike ran to a mirror in Gibson's lab to see that I looked like Sprx, so the only explanation was that me and Sprx switched bodies.

"HEY! I look good." Said Sprx.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO US?" I asked myself, but Sprx answered

"We must have switched bodies."

"UGH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yelled at Sprx.

"MY FAULT!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUSHED ME INTO THE CHEMICALS! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! Sprx screamed back at me.

Before I got to say or do something Gibson walked in.

"What or you two doing in my lab?" The blue scientist asked.

"We were fighting and we fell into one of your dumb chemi…mph! I covered Sprx's mouth. We couldn't let anyone know. And then I dragged him out of there.

"Why wouldn't you want him to know?" asked Sprx.

"WE CAN'T LET ANYONE KNOW! Let's just wait a couple of hours, maybe it will wear off. I explained. Not like he would understand.

"But they could help us." Said Sprx.

"Well…" I started, but right when I was about to agree, the alarm went off.

"We can fix this problem later! We have to go kick some bad guy butt first!" I said.

"Ok, but let's not tell anyone until after the battle." Sprx said. I agreed and we went off to battle whatever monster that may be attacking the city. We went down our tubes. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy.

"Why did you go down the wrong tubes?" asked Otto.

"WHO CARES WE HAVE A MONSTER TO BATTLE!" I screamed.

"Whatever, Sprx." I heard Otto whisper to himself. I had forgotten that I was in Sprx's body.

"There are two monsters attacking the city." Chiro started. "One of them is bigger than the other, so we are going to have to spelt up. Gibson, Antauri and I will go fight the bigger one. Otto, Nova, and Sprx will fight the smaller one. HYPER FORCE GO!"

I was relieved that me and Sprx were fighting the smaller one, because both of us know that we don't know how to use each other's weapons.

When we went go fight the monster it wasn't there, until we heard Otto screamed. When we turned around, there standing before us was a giant clam with feet.

"NO!" Otto weakly screamed and then he passed out.

When I was about to attack the monster I remembered that I was in Sprx's body and I didn't know how to use his magnets.

"How do you use these things?" I asked Sprx.

"JUST AIM AND FIRE!" then he asked me how I use my fist.

"Just punch it!" I told him. "How do you not know how to use fist?"

After a few failed attempts of trying to use Sprx magnets I finally hit the dumb thing and it exploded. Some of the clam guts landed on me and Sprx. The small of the clam guts knocked both of us out and when we woke up we were in our own bodies again.

"I never thought clam guts would ever help me in life." Said Sprx trying to make a witty joke.

After a few hours of finally getting back into my own body, I started to think about the way I have been treating Sprx lately.

"I have been kinda hard on Sprx, haven't I?" I said to myself, but someone else answered.

"Yes, yes you have."

When I turned I saw Sprx standing in the frame of my door.

"I'm sorry that I blamed you for trashing my room." I told him.

"And?" he asked

"And for pushing you into a bunch of chemicals."

"And?"

"And for blaming you for switching our bodies."

"And?"

I was getting tired of saying sorry about everything so, instead of saying sorry, I kissed him on the cheek.

"Is that good enough for a sorry?" I asked he didn't say anything, so I left him there, standing in my door frame with wide eyes.

**Me: soooo, what did you think?**

**Nova: I don't like this story.**

**Sprx: Well I do.**

**Me: I'm glad you liked it Sparky!**

**Sprx: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Nova: Is GiLaw reading this?**

**Me: I don't know? Maybe? Probably.**

**Nova and Sprx: I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT GILAW!**

**Me: See you next time! **


End file.
